parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Hino
'''Sailor Mars '''is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fourth Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers and spiritual powers. She also has the ability to fly (she can even carry others while in flight). This is the original depiciton of the character originally created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers: Fire Control: Sailor Mars can control fire Flight: Rei can fly high in the sky. She can even carry others while flying. Levitation: Rei can propel herself upwards and levitate in the sky. She can even fly while levitating. She played Happy in Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) She played Smitty in Kitana (Dumbo) She played Apple Seller in Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8) She played Grace in Home On The Gamers (2004) She played Wendy in Sonic Pan She played Jasmine in Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played Bashful in Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts She played Peter Pan in Sailor Mars Pan She played Sadness in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Amber in Ash Doo and the Alien Invaders She played Sabrina in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) She played Penelope in Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) She played Lily in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She played Powdered Toast Man in Sailor Mars Girl She played Vanellope Von Schweetz in Wreck-It Cookie Monster She played Herself is Sailor Jasmine She played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played Canina La Fur in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She played Cera in The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) She played Mavis in Hotel Transylvania (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (398Movies Human Style) She played Female Mouse in Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers She played Erika in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) She played Misty in Pokemon (1961Movies Style) She played Laura in Dinosaur King (Chris1986 Style) She played Beverly Switzler in Chip the Chipmunk (Howard the Duck) She played Josie McCoy in Raye and the Pussycats She played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (Chris2015 Style) She played Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1986 Style) She played Foxglove in Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Portrayals: * In Sailor Danny she is played by Bagheera. * In Sailor Yogi she is played by Quick Draw McGraw. * In Sailor Bianca she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Ariel. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Sailor Gadget she is played by Foxglove. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Pocahontas. * In Sailor Serena she is played by Malina. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Lady. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Pearl Pureheart. * In Sailor Cindy she is played by Minnie Mouse. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Kitty Katswell. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Maid Marian. * In Sailor Perdita she is played by Misty * In Sailor Sena she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1986Movies she is played by Runo Misaki. * In Sailor Ariel she is played by Kagome Higurashi. Voice Actors: # Katie Griffin (Episodes 7-65, 83-159, movies) - English # Emilie Claire Barlow (Episodes 66-82) - English # Sandy Howell (Singing Voice) - English # Cristina Valenzuela (VIZ) - English # Michie Tomizawa- Japanese # Rina Sato - Japanese # Mónica Manjarrez - Spanish # Julia Haacke - German # Alessandra Karpoff - Italian # Giusy Di Martino - Italian # Georgia Lepore - Italian (Shin Vision) # Cristina Cavalinhos - Portuguese # Liat Har-Lev - Hebrew Gallery: Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Sailor Mars in the TV Series Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Mars in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Mars in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Mars in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Raye Hino in the Ford Commercial Ash Ketchum and Sailor Mars.jpg|Ash KetchumxSailor Mars Raye Hino in her Bikini.jpg|Raye in her Bikini Being Startled Raye Hino Startled.jpg|Raye Screaming Sailor Scouts Encountering Boys.jpg Raye Saying They're Hitting On Us.jpg|"They're hitting on us." Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita.jpg Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Sailor Mars Holding Rini in her Arms.jpg|Sailor Mars Holding Rini Serena Hugging Raye.jpg|Serena Hugs Raye Serena, Raye, and Amy.jpg Raye's Grandpa Hugging Raye.png|Raye's Grandpa Hugging Raye Raye, Lita, and Mina.png Raye and Serena.png Raye Hino at the Beach.jpg Sailor Mars Angry.jpg|Sailor Mars Angry Rei Hino.jpg Sailor Mars (TV Series).jpg Sailor Mars in the Ford Commercial.jpg Sailor Mars as Olivia.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Olivia Flaversham raye as Jasmine.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Jasmine Eudial seduces Sailor Mars.jpg|Eudial seduces Sailor Mars HINO La Fur.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Canina La Fur Raye the sadness.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sadness Amy's sisters.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Lily Rei as penelope.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Penelope Raye as foxglove.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Raye as Kim Possible Navigation.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Kim Possible Ash aka ron raye aka kim.jpg Raye as may.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as May Raye Hino in Battle.jpg RAYE AS LOULOU.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Lou Lou Ron vs raye.png|Ron Stoppable vs Raye/Sailor Mars Ash and raye aka dale and foxglove.jpg Rei Hino.png Serena Behind Raye.png Sailor Mars Holding Ash.jpg|Sailor Mars Carrying Ash Ketchum Sailor Mars Really Angry.jpg|"You've messed with the wrong people, you ugly slimeface!" Sailor Mars in Beach Blanket Bungle.png raye the psy gym leader.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sabrina Raye as Jeanette.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Jeanette Miller Raye as-Misty AG.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Misty The gym leaders Kanto (Ooglyeye Style).png The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png THE GYM LEADERS KANTO CHRIS1986 STYLE.png Miss Hino on the Phone cat advanture.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Miss Miller Sailor Mars as sawyer.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Sawyer Rei hino in dinosaur king chris2015.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Reese Drake Rini in casual outfit 2.png Rini in casual outfit 3.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Raye Hino-1.jpg Raye Shocked.png Raye Hino-0.jpg Sailor Mars.png Raye Really Angry.jpg Raye Pushed to a Window.jpg Serena and Raye Arguing.jpg Raye shy.jpg Raye in school uniform.jpg Raye Mad.jpg Raye Hino.jpg Sailor Mars Crystal.png Raye Chuckles.jpg Serena, Lita, Raye, and Amy.png Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Serena and Her Friends.jpg Raye Holding Serena in her Arms.jpg|Raye Holding Serena in her Arms Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heores Category:Heroes Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Childs Category:Daughters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Red Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Pretty Girls Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ash Ketchum and Raye/Sailor Mars Category:Girly Girls Category:Warriors Category:Hotheads